Star Trek: Rebellion & Rebirth
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: What If The Vulcans Didn't Make First Contact With Earth, What If It Was The Romulan Star Empire? What Would Have Happened? Lets Find Out One Possible Out Come.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek: Rebellion & Rebirth

_**Earth**_

_**April 2063**_

The first successful human warp jump performed by the creator of the prototype engine Dr Zefram Cochrane proceeded with out a hitch, as the vessel landed in Bozeman, Montana. In the dead of night lights appeared in the clouds high above the makeshift camp as the residents slowly gathered around the hero of the hour, in an instant a large spaceship broke threw the clouds and landed in front of the gathering crowds as the alien vessel touched down. Silence filled the crowd as a light broke threw the opening doorway as a large cloaked figure walked down the ramp, time seemed to freeze as Dr Cochrane walked forward nervously. The first official human-alien contact was happening, more so to him. An alcoholic flawed human who was only able to create the warp drive was with financial backing by an unknown billionaire.

Aware of the honour placed upon him he stepped forward to greet the alien with a hand shake, what happened next would change the universe forever. The large alien removed his hood to reveal pointed ears and a serious expression on his face as the alien stepped forward the sound of small doors opening directed his attention in shock.

"I don't understand"

He said softly before weapons fire exploded around him killing the crowd as the alien stepped forward and fired a small hand held weapon directly into his chest, the alien smiled as he pulled a small black box from under his robes as Cochrane fell to the floor while the alien spoke into the box.

"This is Supreme Commander K'Vor inform the fleet to begin landing procedures. The Romulan Star Empire has resources to exploit"

Over the next 90 years humanity suffered at the hands of the alien invaders as labour camps sprung up around the planet and across the quadrant using human labour space stations sprang up around the human's home system and into deep space. Every planet capable of supporting Romulan life was colonised or subjugated by the massive Romulan Galactic Empire, quickly they over powered the smaller empires with ruthless efficiency as their Reman, Klingon and Human ground forces spread out across the galaxy.

Yet as every empire had it's flaws so did the Romulan's, a mutiny on a medium cruiser lead too the first real victory by the Terran Resistance. Lead by a man named Jonathan Archer, as small force of humans quickly overpowered their Romulan over lords and vanished with the ship. Over the next ten years the human occupied vessel gained many victories against overwhelming odds, while they attacked the enemy vessels they learned how to build starships of human design based on Romulan technology.

Now is the time we fight back as in 2258 a new generation of human designed vessels was about to be launched, a vessel of greater power then anything yet seen… a vessel named for an ancient earth aircraft carrier, lead by a man born to fight, to command this vessel. Colonel James Tiberius Kirk launched the Terran Battle Cruiser Enterprise.

_**2258...**_

_**Location: Classified. (Deep Space)**_

Battle hardened and ready to fight Colonel Kirk entered the command deck of the battle cruiser, with a crew of former Romulan slaves he took his position and looked around with evil smile on his face. If this vessel was capable of what it was designed for, she should be more then a match for any vessel in the enemy fleet. With multiple disrupter banks, advanced torpedoes, regenerative shields and one of a kind cloaking system allowing her up to fire five torpedoes before de-cloaking she has the element of surprise in a fire fight giving them a tactical advantage in any fire fight.

"Stations!"

He growled as he looked at his as of yet untested crew.

"Yes Colonel!"

The nervous crew replied.

Kirk gained his rank four years earlier when he took over command after his mentor and friend Christopher Pike was killed during a ground attack against a heavily fortified enemy prison and labour camp, against orders Kirk ordered a full assault resulting in the liberation of the camp and the freedom of over 1'000 Terran slaves with the death of only 15 compared with the 100 enemy casualties.

"Standby on warp engines… bring sub-light engines online, ¼ power take us out. Once clear of the dry dock set course for the staging grounds warp 8"

"Yes Colonel… clearing dry dock, bringing warp engines online… gaining speed. Five seconds to warp threshold. Four, three, two, one… Entering warp… NOW!"

In an instant the vessel disappeared in a brilliant flash as the warp engines engaged.

"Warp five.. Six…. Seven…. Eight. Holding at warp eight Colonel, all systems green"

"Good. Security… what's you name, Andrews?"

"Chekov sir. Andrews was killed three days ago, I was next in line"

"Alright Chekov, I want full battle drills as of two minutes ago… make sure all personnel are equipped and familiar with the new side arms"

The young man smiled and nodded as he turned and left the command deck, finally he had something to do on this new ship. Quickly Kirk looked around his new command before checking his console before him, the console was a design of his own needs. If the need ever came up he could assume control of any station on the ship from this one unique console.

However it didn't take long before the ship picked up a distress call.

"Report"

His voice was unusually calm as he turned to the communications station too his left, yet everyone on the command deck knew exactly why his tone had changed, the human running this station was a beautiful young human woman, around 23 years old of oriental appearance ancestry, and with a proud family line going back to Hoshi Sato, the wife of the legendary Jonathan Archer. Yet that was not the only reason for his calm tone she had been his wife for almost two years.

"Umm, I'm sorry I'm not familiar with these systems, give me a moment… got it. It's located in the Ceti-Alpha system… ship under attack from Romulan forces, loosing shields… weapons exhausted, requesting assistance. Message repeats it's self Jim"

"So much for a shakedown, more of a baptism of fire. Intercept course… best speed Major"

"Aye sir" Replied the pilot.

Quickly the new vessel altered course towards the distress call, moments later and within visual range the Enterprise dropped out of warp and screamed up behind the attacking vessel the unsuspecting Romulan ship quickly spun on her axis at the appearance of the unknown ship.

"We are the Romulan Warbird Praetor's Pride, back off or we will open fire. This prize is ours!"

"Kim, open channel audio only, patch in the Universal Translator…"

"Done!"

"No offence meant… This ship attacked one of our transports three days ago. We just want to make sure she's dealt with correctly, now stand aside and allow us the right of vengeance"

"Who are you? Your ship is not recognised to us"

"Who we are is not important, that we are here is. Stand aside and allow our claim"

The speakers fell silent as the crew around him looked at Kirk in shock, with a dark look on his face he glanced out of the corner of his eye at the weapons control officer to his right.

"Load the forward disrupter banks, Kim have medical stand by to receive casualties. Helm offensive posture, lets let them know we're out for a fight if need be. Kim… break threw the ship's systems and download the entire database. I want to know who the hell that other ship belongs too"

Quickly her delicate fingers ran over her console as the ship moved into an attack posture, it didn't take long before she found the files she needed.

"Jim, it's Vulcan…"

"Vulcan? I've heard of them. Some ancient off-shoot of the Romulans, this is not Vulcan territory what the hell are they doing this far out?"

"According to these reports. The planet Vulcan was infected with a plague when they fought back three days ago. This could be a refugee vessel, we've gotta help them Jim"

"One thing at a time babe… one thing at a time. Screw it! Fire all weapons, I want that Romulan ship out of my sky"

Weapons fire erupted from the new ship and slammed into the Romulan ship catching them off guard, with ease the disrupter blast exploded onto the enemy's shields and eventually threw the hull causing an huge internal explosion that blasted the Romulan ship apart.

"Now I call that a successful test, status of the Vulcan ship?"

"Shields are gone, engines and weapons destroyed and she's loosing atmosphere Colonel. Sensors show ten survivors"

"Beam them aboard…"

With a smile he pressed his ship wide communications button.

"Security to medical bay, we're taking on survivors, disruptors on maximum stun… just in case"

_**Fifteen Minutes Later…**_

With the survivors of the doomed Vulcan ship onboard the Enterprise cloaked and left the system before more enemy vessels showed up looking for the destroyed ship.

With a sense of pride in his new ship Kirk walked the corridors towards the medical bay, as he entered he looked around at the alien patents laid on the bio-beds.

"Doctor… report!"

"What the hell are you playing at Jim? We're not set up for this down here in the bowels of your ship"

Quickly he grabbed the doctor by his jacket and glared at him.

"Look the only reason I keep you around here is because you're a passable doctor. I tolerate you McCoy that's all, now status of the… our guests?"

Snarling at Kirk he looked at his notes.

"Fine… a few bumps and bruises, a broken leg… nothing major. By the way the leader of this group want to speak with you"

"Which one?"

Confused the doctor turned and looked around before returning to Kirk.

"I don't know, they all look alike… except for the women of course…"

With a smile he looked at Kirk before a Vulcan male approached them both.

"Are you the Captain of this vessel?"

"Colonel Jim Kirk, you are?"

"Sub-Commander Spock… Vulcan High Command… we appreciate the assistance Colonel. I must admit I have never encountered your species before, you are Human correct?"

"Last I checked. What are you doing this far out? You're a long way from home"

Barely braking his gaze on the human before him, Spock replied with a tone that was unusually calm considering the ancient heritage of his species.

"When Vulcan was attacked I was on assignment mapping this system for a possible military outpost, however the Romulans found us first"

"Good thing we dropped by then"

Kirk fired a dangerous look at the doctor by his side before he responded.

"Doctor, Please tend too the wounded as is your job, Mr Spock is it? Follow me"

Slowly the large Vulcan followed Kirk out of sickbay and slowly down the corridor while all the time his eyes looking around the design of the vessel.

"Our sensors picked up your vessels approach Colonel, we assumed it was of new Romulan design. I wasn't aware that Humans had vessels of this calibre"

"She's a prototype Sub-Commander. We where on our way to proving grounds when we got your call. So you're people are of Romulan decent?"

"Regardless of what you have heard Colonel, it was the Romulans that had broken away from Vulcan Thousands of years ago. In fact, Vulcans have been aware of the Human race for generations, we had always avoided your kind, too primitive. One of our ships picked up your first warp flight and decided too alter course, unfortunately it was met by a Romulan battle cruiser before it had a chance too make contact. I believe you know the rest of that story Colonel"

Kirk stopped and spun the Vulcan around too face him. A large scar on the left of Kirk's face glinted in the light as his eyes burned with anger. Forcibly he pushed the alien guest against the wall hard enough to take the air from his lungs.

"Your kind knew what was happening and you did NOTHING?"

"Colonel, three days after the invasion of Earth a large Romulan fleet swept across the quadrant, Vulcan fell quickly. Colonel Kirk, we are a peaceful species devoted to logic and science we had no way of defending against such an overwhelming attacking force"

"But you fought back… how?"

"Vulcans and Romulans share a common ancestry Kirk, we have our ways"

Anger swelled in Kirk as pushed him once more against the bulkhead and let him go, quickly he turned on his heels and walked away as Spock coughed for air.

"THEN SHOW US HOW TO DEFEAT THEM, AND I MAY JUST LET YOU LIFE, VULCAN!"

He called out as he disappeared around a corner.

_**Two Years Later…**_

Finally with the launch of three more ships of the same design as the now legendary Enterprise, the war against the Romulan Galactic Empire was taking a turn the better, many of the crew onboard Enterprise had begun to work together with the professionalism of an old style military vessel. In addition too it's human crew, several new species had been added to all ships now working under a single unit called the 'United Planetary Alliance' At Kirk's request the Vulcan crew once rescued by Enterprise joined his crew has joined his ship with Sub-Commander Spock as liaison officer between Humans and the Vulcans aboard ship and also serving as science officer.

It was threw the investigations of Sub-Commander Spock that Kirk and his crew had been selected for this important and possibly one way mission, since the outcome of this mission could be an unknown.

"Kim, contact central command and inform them we are ready to proceed, Chekov… How are the replacement marines working out?"

Although he was young, Chekov had lead over 30 successful missions against the Romulans he was as good as any soldier he had worked with of twice his age.

"New Klingon replacements have adjusted too the ship, however they still have problems the Andorian crewmembers"

"Alright, of they want to be on my ship, tell them to suck it up. Sub-Commander, what about this new gadget you had installed?"

"The '_Gadget' _as you put it Kirk has been installed onto the deflector array in ready when called for"

If he had not gotten to know Vulcans over the past few years he could swear he was making a joke, even the slight turn on his lips looked like a smile as Kirk looked back at the helm.

"Helm, lay in a course for Earth, Maximum Burn!"

"I think I remember the way Jim" Called the young helm officer.

In an instant the battle ready Enterprise warped away from the huge space station captured from the Romulans as the three Enterprise class starships took up defensive positions around the captured base.

_**One Week Later…**_

Cloaked, the Enterprise exited warp as the main viewer filled with the majestic blue planet, Earth. Many of the ship's crew stopped for a moment as they looked at the screen and smiled, their eyes looked past the vast enemy armada of ships, construction yards and battle stations orbiting the home world of the human race, all but Kirk and a few others. Although Kirk was descended from Earth, he was born on rebel held world near the galactic rim along with his wife Kim and helm officer Tyler.

"Alright that's enough daydreaming. Tyler, take us behind Luna, Sub-Commander standby on your new Gadget… Chekov, have your troops ready just in case. Once we're behind the moon, activate the device, Tyler follow our Vulcan genius's course"

In unison the crew responded 'Aye Sir' as the cloaked battle cruiser quietly moved into position behind the natural Earth satellite. Quickly the _'gadget'_ as it was now known activated and a vortex of pure energy began to appear 10 miles above the Lunar surface. In an instant Enterprise screamed into the vortex and vanished as it closed behind the most powerful ship ever created by human hands.

"Alright Mister Vulcan, scan the area, when the hell are we?"

"Scanning… exactly when we wanted to be Sir, I have the Vulcan ship on sensors… it is amazing that your kind had the technical know how to create warp drive. But you have and we're here"

"Screw you! Have you located the Romulan forces yet?"

"One damned minute… got them, they're closing on the Vulcan ship… intercept in six hours"

With a smile at the symmetry of taking the attack directly to the enemy before the initial invasion, Kirk yelled out his orders.

"Intercept that Damned ship before they can do this all over again. Spock you're people better be trust worthy. I don't fancy living the last 30 years all over"

"This is the way it should be Kirk… who knows, maybe we could be friends after all"

"Don't count on it! You pointed eared hobgoblin!"

With a smile he looked back at the screen as his ship went into warp away from the Sol system, it was only the harsh southern accent of the ship's field surgeon that broke his daydream.

"Colonel, you're being a little hard on Spock, he's a good guy. Lay off him"

"Doctor no one on this ship called for a quack, get off my command deck or I'll have you removed"

"Go too hell Kirk! When this is over… you and I will have a problem"

"We'll see Doctor… We'll see"

Five hours at high warp Kirk had found some time too relax, he couldn't help but think how things could have worked out with out the Romulans in charge of Earth, could Humanity still be land locked on earth? Or exploring planets in ships like his own? Who could know… it seemed kind of fruitless but he had recorded a message for his alternate self if the mission went as planned, even loading the message into a buoy and firing it onto the surface of Pluto's Moon, Charon in the hopes it would be found by his other self, if he would even exist in the new timeline.

"Colonel, we have the enemy ship on long range sensors"

"Alter course to intercept, I want too reach them before they reach the Vulcan vessel"

"Aye Sir" Called Tyler.

Quickly the Enterprise altered her course as her cloak was lowered and all weapons instantly came online as they closed on the enemy vessel, with a smile Kirk looked at the ship and laughed slightly as he looked down the proverbial gun barrel at the Romulan vessel.

"Lock all weapons on that ship and fire!"

Disrupter blasts and torpedo fire screamed from the Enterprise and slammed into the unsuspecting Romulan vessel, in an instant it's shields collapsed quickly followed by it's hull as the vessel exploded spraying debris and bodies deep into space. With a smile Kirk looked on in satisfaction as bodies bounced off his ship's shields and flew out into space.

"Okay, we're still here Spock… what do we do now?"

"I regret to say I don't know. Perhaps…"

_**Captain's Log Supplemental, At the request of Starfleet Command, the Enterprise has been ordered to hold position and await the arrival of the USS Morgan, for what reason we don't know… but it appears to be classified.**_

Patently Captain James T. Kirk waited in the transporter room of his vessel as the transport cycle was finally complete, with a smile he stepped forward too great his guest.

"Admiral Morrow, it's good too see you again"

"You too Jim, can we talk someplace in private?"

"Of course, follow me"

With a serious look on his face Admiral Morrow followed Kirk into one of the many briefing rooms scattered around the ship.

"What's the problem sir, we have we been recalled?"

"About two months ago, a team of Starfleet engineers picked up a beacon of unknown design transmitting from Charon, well they dug it up and this is what they found"

The Admiral placed a small data card into the slot next too a computer screen. The screen filled with an image of Kirk himself. Yet different, a large scar down one side of his face as he the look in his eyes was dangerous.

"What the hell is this Admiral?"

"Just… watch. You may find it interesting"

The story played out onscreen as a shocked Kirk looked on, his jaw almost on the floor by what he had just heard, the Romulans made first contact and invaded earth? Could this one incident have destroyed the quadrant? For almost an hour he watched the footage over and over again as the Admiral left. The last message on the recording was one thing that had stuck in his mind.

"You owe me one Kirk… everyone does"


	2. Chapter 2

Star Trek: Rebellion & Rebirth

_Starship Log, Classified entry._

_Rear Admiral James T. Kirk reporting…_

_The refit Enterprise has passed her space trails with flying colours we where on our way home to earth when we received some disturbing information. It seems a vessel of unknown design has been attacking both Federation and Romulan stations around the Neutral Zone, we have been ordered to investigate our side… I can only assume the Romulans are doing the same. As we all know this is a potentially volatile situation as any ship from either side found in the zone would constitute an act or war._

_Preliminary scans performed by the USS Ark Royal have turned up some unusual readings, Commander Spock is currently reviewing the data as I speak._

_We are currently thirty minutes from the zone at Warp 5.3, Ship's alert status, Condition Yellow._

Pacing the bridge Kirk looked up at the screen as the sensor image of stars streaking past was replaced by a star map of the neutral zone, slowly Spock stood from his console and walked towards the main viewer at the front of the command centre of Starfleet's latest edition to the fleet.

"Captain, so far the USS Ark Royal has recorded five separate attacks on Federation out posts in the Neutral Zone, the positions are marked in red as displayed on the screen… so far nothing has been seen of the vessel in question"

"Spock what about sensor readings?"

"As I said Captain… nothing, from what I have been able too ascertain the vessel in question is equipped with a cloaking device some form"

"Klingons?"

"Uncertain however the evidence suggests a vessel of unknown origin. The Ark Royal did detect an unusual warp signature, however so far I can not ascertain its origin"

With a cocky smile Kirk turned to face his Vulcan first officer, with a mocking tone he spoke.

"Do I detect a slight irritation in your voice Spock?"

"I see no reason to insult me Captain"

"Forgive me, bad choice of words Spock…"

Quickly Kirk was cut off from his sentence by Uhura.

"Captain we're receiving a distress signal from Outpost Twelve. They're being attacked by an unknown vessel… Commodore Bell is requesting assistance. Putting him on screen now"

"Sulu how far away are we?"

"Current speed, twenty minutes"

"Increase speed to warp 8"

The map on the main viewer changed to the exploding image of the operations centre of the outpost.

"Repeat Commodore Bell to Enterprise requesting immediate assistance… where the hell is that damned ship… fire all phasers, scan for shield impacts and attack that point. Enterprise if you are listening…"

"Jeff, it's Jim Kirk… we're on our way. Uhura make noise warn off who ever is out there"

"On it sir…"

Quickly Kirk turned back too his science officer who was already at his station.

"Spock?"

"Scanning Captain… detecting a warp signature, definitely a Starship under cloak… however I have never seen a power signature like it… Captain it is moving off… towards us… energy spike, it's decloaking Jim"

"On screen"

Kirk spun around as the image of a vessel materialised in view, a small deadly looking vessel, With a triangular shipped primary hull and four warp nacelles tucked away neatly at it's rear. The hull echoed with the deepest black colouring barely illuminated by the large powerful engines behind it.

"Notice the lack of windows and formation lighting…Spock, readings?"

"Unfortunately Captain sensors will not penetrate her hull"

A sudden sense of familiarity over came Kirk as he looked at the vessel on the view screen, with the exception of the quad-warp nacelles it had a familiarity with Pre-Federation starships built before the NX-01, slowly the ship moved almost nose to nose with the Enterprise as Kirk looked on in shock.

"Suggestions people?"

A voice came from the rear of the bridge as the turbo lift doors hissed closed.

"They are so close enough, have you thought of two cups on a string Jim?"

"Bones, not funny!"

"Captain, we are receiving a voice message from the enemy commander… they wish to discuss the terms of our surrender"

"They _What? _Open channel"

Uhura turned back too her console as a voice crackled over the bridge speakers.

"Attention, this is the Earth Battle Cruiser Enterprise to unknown vessel… our sensors tell us you are out gunned and out matched, surrender now or be destroyed"

McCoy joined Kirk at his side as the bridge crew looked at Kirk for his next response.

"Earth Battle Cruiser Enterprise, Jim what the hell is going on here?"

"Echoes of the past Bones, I'll tell you later… Uhura, patch me in"

"Your on sir"

Kirk stood and straightened his tunic before replying.

"This is Admiral James T. Kirk, commanding the Federation Starship Enterprise to enemy Commander, you have violated the Neutral Zone and attacked both Starfleet and Romulan Installations… you will have to answer for your crimes against Interstellar Law… I know who and what you are… I offer a face to face negotiation with your Commander and First Officer"

Shock overcame everyone as McCoy stepped to Kirk's side.

"Jim?"

"Trust me Bones… I know what I'm doing"

"One can only hope Captain sir"

_**Fifteen Minutes Later…**_

Kirk stood in the recreation room wearing his Admiral's dress uniform as Spock and Doctor McCoy stood at his side.

"Are you sure about this Jim?"

"No, but we have no choice Bones. Spock found a way too scan that ship, she has some amazing weapon systems… the Enterprise wouldn't last long in a fire fight against her"

"Really?"

"Bones…"

The sound of the doors sliding open caught their attention as three hooded figures entered with Starfleet Security guards standing at the doors.

"Leave us"

Nodding softly the guards turned and left as the three figures removed their hoods, shock over came everyone in the room as they stood face to face with a mirror image of them selves.

"It looks like the mirror has truly broken Spock"

"Indeed"

"I'm Colonel James Tiberius Kirk, Earth Resistance… I take it your people found my message?"

"Yes, three years ago. I'm Admiral Kirk, My first officer, Commander Spock and Chief Surgeon Leonard McCoy…"

"Okay this is a little messed up Jim, even for me"

"Bones, give it a rest. Well Colonel it seems we have a lot to talk about, have a seat"

Nodding softly Colonel Kirk sat facing the Admiral with a look of anger and hatred in his eyes as his counterpart seemed to be defending the Romulan Empire.

"So, _Admiral _since when does Earth defend the Romulan Empire?"

"Starfleet does _NOT_ defend the Romulans… many years ago a conflict arose between Earth and Romulans… when the war ended a barrier between the two powers was put in place. No ship from either side is allowed in the Neutral Zone… it would be considered and act of war, your ship has been operating in _that_ zone. I know the Romulans are out there looking for you, your lucky we found you first"

"We've been fighting the Romulans our entire lives, we can handle them Admiral!"

"Jim… um Admiral, what the hell is going here? Who are these… people?"

Admiral Kirk looked at McCoy and Spock before speaking.

"Three years ago the USS Morgan pulled along side and beamed Admiral Morrow aboard, with a recorded message on tape, the story played out onscreen with my jaw almost on the floor by what I had just heard, it appears the Romulans made first contact and invaded earth…"

"The Enterprise… _MY_ Enterprise was designed as the next generation of warships specifically built to fight the Romulan Galactic Empire using it's own technology against it, for years we fought them until Sub-Commander Spock here designed a gadget with the sole purpose of taking us back in time and stop the invasion… so that _his_ people could make contact… I see it played out well for you guys you've done will for yourself brother… however when we retuned we noticed those Rommie bastards are still out there…"

"…So you took it upon your self to continue with your campaign of aggression against the Romulan Empire, however one thing I do not understand… The Sub-Commander, obviously my counterpart, yet I am Half Vulcan, I was born to a Vulcan father and Human mother"

"My father Sarek, was a great warrior and leader of my people… my mother was a Vulcan Scientist, and Spock is a fairly common Vulcan name where we came from"

"Fascinating…"

"Gentlemen this is truly interesting but we are moving away from the subject… Admiral, I believe we are here so you can surrender to the Colonel"

Admiral Kirk quickly replied.

"Not a chance Bones… I mean Doctor McCoy. The Federation has made it's orders clear to me, that it and Starfleet will no longer sit by and watch while you dangerously destabilise this region of space, you are aboard _MY _ship as guests of the United Federation of Planets… the only offer on the table is simply this, surrender your vessel and follow us too the nearest Starbase or I have been authorised to use what ever force necessary to stop you and your ship from it's destructive path. Colonel I urge you to consider this"

Colonel Kirk quickly stood with his two companions behind him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small communicator.

" Admiral, we have scanned your ship, it is in no way comparable to my own… you would not last long in a fire fight against me, from what I can see _your _Enterprise is designed for Science and exploration. Kirk to Enterprise… Stand by to beam us aboard… _Admiral_ the next time we meet one of us will die. Kim, beam us aboard"

Quickly the three counterparts of Admiral Kirk and his friends disappeared in a haze of green energy in a display similar to Romulan transporters as Spock and McCoy looked at Kirk for his next reaction to what had just happened before them.


	3. Chapter 3

Star Trek: Rebellion & Rebirth

Remnants of the meeting with the twisted counterparts of the command staff still rang threw the minds of Kirk, Spock and McCoy as they sat in Kirk's quarters discussing the meeting.

"Admiral, it is quiet astonishing, despite my counterpart being of full Vulcan blood we still share striking resemblance"

"Looks like you favour from your daddy Spock!"

Kirk watched as his two friends argued back and forward for a moment, during this time it almost appeared as if Spock enjoyed his arguments with McCoy on some purely logical level no doubt.

"Gentlemen, we have a more pressing matter, _Colonel _Kirk's intentions for one thing"

"It would appear sir that we, _YOU _have a problem. It appears that this Colonel Kirk wishes to test himself against you"

"I get that feeling too, but Enterprise would not last long against that other ship… as a matter of fact neither would a Romulan ship"

"Then logic dictates the next course of action, we need the Romulans to be on our side"

"Spock that's crazy, you wanna tell the Romulans that ship comes from an alternate reality? One that _THEY _control the galaxy?"

"Doctor, the alternative is most unpleasant"

"What alternative Spock?"

"We take on the _Enterprise_ on our own"

With a nod Kirk looked up at the ceiling and ran his fingers threw his hair before turning back to two of his oldest and closest friends, the look in his eyes told them everything they needed to know about his next course of action.

"Battle Stations… Bones…"

"I'll get sickbay ready and have trauma kits with medics on all decks in case"

"Excellent, Spock?"

"I will have Mister Chekov post security on all decks, heavily armed"

"Perfect. Kirk to all hands, Red Alert all hands man your battle stations. Uhura, get me Starfleet Command, I want to speak to Admiral Morrow right away"

The smooth and calm voice of the Enterprise's communications officer called out over the speakers.

"I already have him on line sir, he's been on hold for awhile"

"Thank you, put him threw please"

The image on his personal viewer changed from the Federation logo to the aging face of the Fleet Admiral as Spock and McCoy left him alone in his quarters.

"Jim, I have received some startling news from your communications officer regarding the renegade vessel, it appears to be of Romulan design"

"Somewhat… Admiral, remember three years ago you ordered Enterprise to hold position until your arrival?"

"Yes… what are you saying Jim?"

"The vessel that has been attacking outposts along the zone is the same as in the report, as a matter of fact it's commander is my own counterpart, I'm sending you a recording of the meeting between myself and it's commander, you may find it interesting to say the least"

_Military journal… Colonel James Kirk recording…_

_The meeting with my counterpart aboard his ship was interesting too say the least, it's amazing how alike we are, even the style of his hair. However I get the feeling we'll end up in battle with his ship, pity his vessel won't survive she's a good looking ship a little sterile for my tastes though but a good looking ship. However from scans of that vessel does show an impressive weapons array and defensive capabilities, one things for sure, it's gonna be a rough battle. _

_However on a personal note, I received some great news from my wife Kimberly, she's pregnant with our first child, the mood on the ship has risen a little since this great news was made public, I'm now faced with a difficult choice… continue with our mission against those pointed eared bastards… or walk away, the resident Vulcan said it would be logical to thing of my unborn child and walk away. If it wasn't for the fact he was a half decent scientist I'd have kicked him off the ship long ago… him and his dopey Doctor friend._

In the dimly lite quarters of the Colonel and his wife, Kimberly Kirk the beautiful goddess of James Kirk brushed her long elegant black hair as her husband sat on the bed watching her with a smile, she could feel his eyes running up and down her perfectly formed naked body with a large smile on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing… just browsing… I still can't believe it, after all this time of trying. Not that it wasn't fun though, but after five years… we're having a baby"

"Stop staring at me, your making me loose count"

With a smile he stood up and ran too her quickly and picked her up in his arms as she dropped her brush with laughter.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying for twins!"

With laughter she slipped out of his arms and stood facing him.

"I don't think it works that way Jim"

"Better make sure"

With a smile he moved closer too her as the lights in their quarters changed too a deep red glow and the sound of the Vulcan first officer called out over the ship's intercom.

"_Battle stations, Colonel Kirk to the bridge… _"

With a look too his wife he reached onto the bed and pulled on his clothes as he spoke into the intercom.

"What is it?"

"Colonel, Romulan Battle Cruiser approaching"

"Damn timing… On my way"

As he pulled on his shirt and exited his shared quarters and ran the length of the ship too the bridge, upon entering the main view screen displayed the approaching enemy vessel, it almost filled the screen as he approached his command station, a large deep green single hulled vessel with two sweeping nacelles at either side of the main hull and a large neck holding what appeared to be the bridge, a vessel that was clearly designed for combat.

"Status of the enemy ship?"

"Approaching at Warp four, her weapons and shields are off line, we are still under cloak, they have not detected us"

A dark smile crept across his face as he looked at the approaching vessel.

"Perfect! Vulcan, what do you make of that ship? I've never seen that design"

"When we encountered the other Enterprise, I took the liberty of setting up a remote download of their databanks, I am running threw the database now. Stand by Colonel. Information is coming threw now sir… If I read this correctly, it is a K't'inga class Klingon Battle Cruiser"

With shock Kirk turned to Spock and harshly replied.

"I thought the Rommies and Klingons hated each other"

"From what this database says the Romulans traded with the Klingon Empire around three years ago, as a part of that deal the Klingons gave up several Battle Cruisers in favour of the Romulan Cloaking system. This database is remarkably well comprised"

"Glad you like it, Pavel arm torpedoes, I want that ship out of my sky"

"With pleasure Jim"

Although many starships that carry a cloak are unable to perform such a task because of the enormous power drain caused by the cloaking field, it was a matter of an accident that this vessel was capable of firing six high yield torpedoes before dropping it's defensive cloak, an ability that has given the vessel and it's crew an edge during Starship to Starship combat.

Out of nowhere two torpedoes irrupted into space and sped towards the unsuspecting Romulan vessel and exploded directly behind the ship's bridge and snapped the unshielded vessel into two halves, while another four slammed into the remains of the vessel destroying it with a brilliant flash of energy as bulkheads and bodies flew out of the destroyed vessel in all directions, with a satisfied grin the young officer looked at the Colonel.

"Enemy wessel, out of your sky Jim"

"Nice work Major, Helm… maintain course for the next target"

"Eye sir…"

From behind the seasoned Colonel, Spock replied.

"Colonel, the quote 'borrowed' Federation records state that Regula One is just a minor research station… it would be illogical and a waste of resources, however the next target is a suspected Romulan weapons research and development centre, we can also resupply the ship at the same time"

"Perfect… alter course… Maximum warp"


	4. Chapter 4

Star Trek: Rebellion & Rebirth

Born in fire and raised in hell the renegade crew of the alternate Enterprise gallantly fought against the Romulan weapons Research and Development centre deep in the heart of Romulan territory, the vicious attack by Enterprise was met by a powerful response from two cloaked Romulan cruisers. Torpedoes screamed threw space from all angles as the attacking battle cruiser took hit after hit as Colonel Kirk screamed out orders too his highly experienced and trained crew.

Explosions tore threw the ship as consoles and bulkheads as the ship banked hard to port while the experienced hand of Major Chekov responded with a deadly attack on the two attacking ships.

"Colonel lead enemy ship is loosing power"

"Finish her off major"

"Gladly sir" he replied with a smile.

A rapid fire of torpedoes and disrupters ripped threw space at the crippled vessel as Enterprise rolled on her axis as her disrupters fired causing a corkscrew effect in the weapon's energy beam that ripped threw the remaining shields and slammed into the hull destroying her instantly.

"Very nice move Major"

"It was a crazy thought. Colonel the remaining ship is leaving the area"

"Finish it… Chekov pattern Archer Six"

"Archer Six, aye sir"

After disposing of the remaining enemy ship, the Enterprise made her way towards the R&D centre, quickly they over powered the security guards and restocked their ship's weapons before moving on to the next target, everything they had done was building up to one huge attack, they knew survival was not possible yet since the meeting with their counterparts it would be a move that would change the galaxy forever, starting an all out war between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire.

_Military journal… Colonel James Kirk recording…_

_The attack on the Romulan R&D Centre went as planned, with three more stops ahead of us and barring any interference from Romulan forces or ADMIRAL Kirk… we should be well on our way to victory… or death._

_Starship Log, Classified entry.  
><em>_Rear Admiral James T. Kirk reporting…_

_Over the last four days we've been tracking the renegade ship named Enterprise. Colonel Kirk and his crew have begun a relentless campaign to destabilise the area by attacking any Romulan outpost, settlement and colony. I don't think we can stop them, I'm sending a request back too command for additional support from Starfleet, I just hope they can get here before we encounter the Enterprise… I don't hold up much hope for my new ship if we don't get support._

Slowly Admiral Kirk entered the bridge by the port side entrance and looked at his crew, the odour of the new ship had yet to dissipate, Starfleet had placed a lot in his hands as he walked towards his old friend and acting first officer, Lieutenant Command Spock.

"Anything?"

"No. Since the attack on the Research and Development station three days ago, we have nothing Admiral"

"Keep looking, Uhura, report?"

"All quiet sir… I have tapped into a listening post near the Neutral Zone… Still nothing, Wait… I have a message coming threw… Text only"

"What does it say?"

Expertly she tapped away at her new console as a message appeared on her screen in code.

"It's encoded sir… give me a moment. It reads… if you like the last one, you're going to love the next. JK"

"It's from him, he's baiting me. Trying to force my next hand, he's close…"

Quickly he whipped his head around and looked at Spock, before he looked at his science officer his gaze froze on the main veiwscreen as his eyes widened, a Romulan Plasma torpedo appeared out of no where and screamed inches off the Enterprise's primary hull.

"Shields up, arm weapons… HE'S HERE!"

In an instant the shields of the new ship where raised as Kirk ran too his seat, quickly another torpedo exploded into space and bounced harmlessly off his ship's shields and exploded into space.

"Sulu, Evasive… get us the hell out of here. Where is he?"

The huge white coloured ship spun on it's axis and moved away slowly as it's new engines screamed under the strain placed upon them, another torpedo bounced harmlessly off her shields as the ship began too move away slowly in an attempt to beat inertia another torpedo slammed into her shields causing the ship to leap forward from the impact.

Uhura spun her head around and looked at Kirk as he yelled orders to his crew.

"Sir, I have the enemy commander, he wishes to speak with you"

"On screen"

Gasps came from the bridge crew as the image of the Colonel appeared on screen, almost an exact double of the Admiral but for a large scar on his face. Slowly Sulu looked over his shoulder as Admiral Kirk stepped at his side and looked at the screen.

"What do you want Colonel?"

"An end, to this constant war. We're the same you and I Kirk, we've just had different lives that's all… if you'd had my live, you be here now"

"Same for you… You'd be trying too stop me. Put an end too your war, come back with us. With your ship's technology Earth would be safe, imagine a fleet of your Enterprise. Nothing could stand in the way of the Federation… Not even the Klingons or Romulans combined… Kirk, thing of your crew, come with me!"

On the large veiwscreen his eyes searched for a truth before he looked back at his counterpart and laughed.

"You almost had me, You almost had me Admiral I'll give you that… but now… I see we are nothing alike. Remember when I said 'The last time we meet, would be the last'? Well here it is. It's been fun Jim. Either I die… or you do"

The screen went blank as the crew looked back at the Admiral awaiting his next move. Quickly he ran back too his command chair and called out his next order.

"Arm all weapons… Scotty give me all power you can to shields and weapon. Spock find that ship"

With nods from all stations the crew began the orders they had been issued as another torpedo screamed towards the ship, yet this time it was a hard blow as it slammed against the shields, thinking quickly Kirk yelled out his orders.

"All phasers zero elevation fire, Spock scan for shield impacts and fire"

Steams of phased energy ran from Enterprise into the darkness of space as one shot from the rear impacted a cloaked ship.

"Got him"

"Full phasers, Fire!"

All available weapons fired on the target as the silhouette of the enemy ship was visible for a moment. A rapidly a second volley hit the ship hard as it began to decloak. Quickly the Admiral jumped from his seat as the enemy ship turned hard too port avoiding the energy blasts.

"Sulu, I got a crazy idea… Chekov stand by on weapons. Cut all forward power, let them slip under us, Scotty put inertial dampers to maximum. Sulu, spin the ship… Chekov fire all forward phasers, I want a corkscrew effect… like a drill, scratch that… Full power shot… short bursts… like a hammer"

"Got it Sir"

"Wait for it… NOW!"

Quickly, Enterprise stopped dead in space as the enemy ship flew underneath with in range of it's fire. Almost instantly the fire from the large white ship slammed into the shields of the darkest black vessel and exploded in a ripple of powerful energy only to be followed by a barrage of photon torpedoes.

On the enemy ship, Colonel Kirk was blown from his seat at helm and weapons, quickly he looked around at the destroyed bridge as a voice called out too him.

"JIM!"

He struggled too his feet, pushing past the debris and bodies of his crew as he reached the voice, the voice of his wife.

"Help me…"

HE tried to lift the large piece of bulkhead that was covering his pregnant wife, only to cause more debris to fall.

"You see… You see what you did?"

She cried out with tears as he looked down on her trying to move the large piece of bulkhead. Softly he kissed her forehead as he propped up a piece and moved towards her console and activated it.

"Admiral Kirk… Respond"

On the bridge of the Enterprise, Admiral Kirk looked at the ship on his screen and spun around too Uhura as she called out.

"Enemy Commander calling"

"On screen Uhura"

Slowly the battered bridge of the enemy vessel came into view as Kirk straightened his tunic and stepped around the Helm console.

"Kirk… we are ready too assist you"

"No need Jim, I got crew trapped on decks… I underestimated you, thank you for that…."

"Let us help you… we can tractor you back to Starbase…"

"NO! no one should have the capability we have *Cough* Allow me one last gesture… to secure your Federation forever"

"Name it"

Sounds of screaming and moaning echoed around the bridge as the defeated Colonel made his way towards a console and tapped away.

"I'm sending you… schematics of my Enterprise, everything my ship is… Use it Jim… make sure Earth is safe… Promise me"

Quickly the Admiral looked at Uhura who was busy passing information on too Spock, Whipping his head around he nodded at the screen and replied.

"I swear"

"Good… One more thing, I'm transporting over something else… Something vital. I wish we could have been on the same side Kirk… Imagine what we could have been"

The screen broke up and ended in static before being replaced by the exploding enemy ship. Enterprise rocked violently, throwing crew from their seats as the shockwave hit the large white pride of the Federation. Until a voice echoed threw the bridge intercom.

"Sickbay to bridge, Jim, You should get down here"

After cleaning up the mess on the bridge, Kirk made his way towards sickbay only to be met by the angry face his friend and doctor Leonard McCoy.

"Next time a patient is sent here… I expect a little notice"

"Bones?"

"She was beamed in… no idea from where. Now that you're finished rocking the boat… how about a few answers?"

"Not tonight Bones"

Slowly he walked past the angry doctor before stepping close too the only occupied Bio-bed in sickbay, slowly she moved and looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"I guess… You'll need security"

"What? Who are you?"

"Of course… My name is Kim… Kirk"

His eyes widened as he looked at her, slowly she ran her hands to her stomach and looked up at him as McCoy stepped too his side.

"Jim, She's pregnant. It took us awhile too calm her down…"

"Bones… No need for security. As soon as she's able… move her too more comfortable quarters"

"What?"

"I gave my word Bones…"

Kirk's eyes ran over the form of his counterpart's wife, it was clear and obvious why he had chosen her, she was beautiful, with everything he had been looking for in a woman, soflty he looked down at her her and spoke.

"You're safe here miss. I promise"

Months later…

After a long day, Kirk had finally gotten time to sit in his own chair, behind his own desk. Slowly he leaned back and took a deep breath. The ramifications of his encounter with his alternate self had sent shockwaves threw the Federation, technology was increasing, Starships where becoming faster and more powerful, yet all he wanted was a chance too take out Enterprise on another Five Year mission. He was about to close his eyes when the door too his office opened and a security officer entered.

"WHAT!"

"Admiral, we've received word… The Klingons have been poking around the area where… is this right sir?"

"Is What right?"

"It say… where Enterprise was destroyed… Reports claim they have recovered a piece of technology that will…"

"That will be all Lieutenant"

"Aye sir… Ohh one more thing… Umm… I was told to tell you that Kim gave birth to a girl… and she's calling it Jamie? Does that mean anything too you sir?"

Slowly he sat back in his chair and nodded, although it wasn't his child, in some respects, he had a daughter.

Smiling he stood and looked out of the window before replying.

"Give her what she needs… and everything she wants"

_Story by  
><em>_GW Ryan_


End file.
